


And So We'll Meet Again

by Mystical_Artist



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Lemuris, M/M, Post-Game, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Artist/pseuds/Mystical_Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the events of Nox Obscurus, Edge returns to Lemuris to do what he should have done a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fandom still alive? I hope so.

 

The Woodly area on the planet Lemuris was unseasonably warm, and there were plenty of flower fields scattering the area with their vivid colors, which was a surprisingly different experience from his previous trips to the underdeveloped planet. Edge pulled at his uniform collar and mentally smacked himself for not changing his clothes before leaving the Calnus. The uniform was lighter than his armor, but the long sleeves were just tight enough so he couldn’t roll them up past his wrists.  
  


He mentally smacked himself again when he realized he hadn’t grabbed his sword, either. He hadn’t made a mistake like that since he was a kid who was just learning how to defend himself. The idea of finally seeing Faize again had been distracting, but Edge hadn’t realized quite how much until now. His symbology was rusty, but he knew he’d have to rely on that if any monsters showed up.  
  


He crept by a few stray mandragoras and quickly approached the small village. He pulled at his collar again and grimaced at the amount of sweat on his face and neck. What a way to greet one of the most important people in his life…  
  


Faize. Faize was here, and would hopefully be happy to see him. After everything he had to go through –all of the rules he had to break- just to get here…Edge could only hope things would go smoothly from this point forward. He hadn’t seen the Eldarian in almost a year, which was completely unacceptable for someone he considered his best friend. Or more.

 

He paused on the outskirts of Woodly when he saw a girl with familiar pigtails surrounded by other little kids. He watched as she demonstrated casting a symbol and the others attempted to do the same. Lymle noticed him and hurried over, leaving the other kids to practice drawing symbols on the grass.  
  


“Edgie! Why are you dressed so weird? It’s kinda ugly, ‘kay?” she said, pulling on his sleeve. “Mrgh, you’re all sweaty and icky, too.”  
  


The Earthling placed a hand on her head. Had she gotten taller? She didn’t seem quite a small as before…Or maybe it had been so long since Edge had seen her, he’d forgotten her size altogether.  
  


“You think so too, huh?” Edge said as they sat down in the grass. “You know, you don’t seem all that surprised to see me.”  
  


Lymle leaned against him. “Mmm, I knew you’d be here soon. I kept telling Faize, but he didn’t believe me.” She kicked at a stray weed near their feet with a foot that wasn’t quite as tiny as before. Yeah, she had definitely gotten a little bigger.  
  


“So…you’ve been talking with Faize, huh? Where is he?” Edge asked, trying not to sound too eager. He was glad to see Lym too, but she wasn’t the reason he was on this planet. Not that he’d ever tell her that.  
  


She sighed and stood back up. “He’s over there. He lives in the ugly house, ‘kay?” she replied, pointing to the east. Edge could faintly see a scattering of buildings that made up the Eldarian establishment. “Go talk some sense into him, Edgie. He’s just a big dummy. A big, big dummy! All he does is feel sorry for himself. It’s stupid!”  
  


He couldn’t imagine Faize living in a shabby house, since the Eldarian always seemed so put-together. He glanced up at Lymle and wondered how often they saw each other. “Did you want to come see him too, Lym?” Edge asked her as he stood up.  
  


Lymle shook her head and pointed to the other kids. “I have to check their drawings and teach some more. Last time, they set a house on fire by accident and I got in trouble, ‘kay? I wish they would’ve set Faize’s house on fire instead…But then,” she paused with a frown, “But then he wouldn’t have any place to stay. He might have to live with me.”  
  


“Lymle, why would you…” Edge started, but she continued as though she didn’t hear him at all.  
  


“I guess it wouldn’t be so bad to live with Faize, as long as he didn’t act like a dummy.” She looked up at Edge with a determined face.  “Go get him, Edgie. Just don’t burn his house down, ‘kay?”  
  


Edge laughed. “Okay, I’ll try _really_ hard not to burn it down. Thanks, Lym.”  
  


She ran back to her students and Edge began the walk to the Eldarian’s village. He could see some of them working in vast fields, while others were busy building houses with tools that probably seemed primitive to a technologically advanced group such as them. He looked around for a house that was ‘ugly’ and quickly found one that was smaller than the others. 

 

“…Faize?” Edge called out as he entered what he hoped was the right house.  
  


There was a loud clanking sound from the back of the building, and Edge slowly closed the door behind him. “J-just a moment. I’ll be right there!” Faize called. There were a few more bangs and a loud crash before the Eldarian came to see who was there. “I must apologize for the n-Edge? How…what are you doing here?”  
  


“Hey, Faize.” He gave the Eldarian a quick once-over and was glad to see him in one piece. He didn’t see any sign of the black cloak Lymle hated so much, and mentally cheered for the small victory. He hadn’t been that fond of it, either. He was suddenly unsure of what else to say, but was sure “I’m here to sweep you off your feet and hopefully start a life with you because I’m sort of in love with you” wasn’t a good way to start. “Uh…what was all that noise about? Should I come back later?” Edge asked, scratching the back of his head.

Faize stared at him for a few unblinking moments before he responded. “No! No…I was just trying my hand in the kitchen and managed to drop a few things,” he said. “Please, come in.” He led Edge to another small room with a table and chairs that extended off from the equally small kitchen area. Faize hurried over to the stove and returned with two steaming mugs of tea.  
  


Edge gave a tentative sip and quickly placed it back on the table with a grimace.  
  


“I’m sorry. I’m afraid I’m not very good at this….You don’t have to drink that,” Faize reached over to grab the cup, but Edge stopped him with a hand on his arm.  
  


“No, it’s fine. Really,” he took another drink to prove it. He managed to hide his distaste, but damn, it tasted terrible.  
  


“If you say so, Edge. Now, will you please tell me why you are here? Of course I’m glad to see you, but no one is supposed to have any more contact with Lemuris, or any other underdeveloped planet, for that matter.” Faize took a drink and made a face of disgust. “Goodness, that really _is_ bad…I wonder where I went wrong…?”  
  


“Well, for starters, I don’t really like that Lymle’s the only one you’ve stayed in contact with. The rest of us are your friends too, you know,” Edge replied, taking another god-awful sip.  
  


“According to your conditions, we Eldarians gave up all of our technology. How could I have stayed in contact?” Faize countered coolly. “Although…I may have kept a few items,” he added with a small grin.  
  


“Your Sol?”  
  


Faize shook his head. “No, I’m afraid I had to dismantle it and destroy the parts. It’s a shame, really. I rather enjoyed my Sol…”  
  


The Eldarian wrapped his hands around his still-warm mug and stared at the table, apparently unsure of what to say. His Sol had saved them both at Nox Obscurus, and Edge also took a moment to mourn the loss of the ship.  
  


Edge glanced around the place and noticed two beds in the adjoining room. A roar of jealousy flared in his stomach at the thought of Faize living with someone else. “So, am I going to meet your roommate?” he asked, gesturing to the beds.  
  


Faize frowned, seemingly unaware of Edge’s jealousy. “Ah, no. While there may be two beds, I’m afraid it’s only me living here. My brethren…well, they don’t quite trust me anymore, it seems.”  
  


The roaring jealousy was quickly replaced with anger at the other Eldarians. “What!? Why not?”  
  


Faize flicked his eyes at Edge with a look of annoyance. “Why would they? After everything I did…Any ill-will they harbor toward me is completely understandable.”  
  


The blond leaned forward with his elbows on the table. “You weren’t in control! How can they possibly blame you for that?” He sat back in his chair with a huff and angrily choked down another sip of tea. Why the hell did he keep drinking it? And why was he so angry all of a sudden? Normally he was in more control of his emotions, but lately, well…he needed to work on that, he supposed.  
  


“Edge, please. I was more in control than you seem to think,” Faize said, placing a hand on Edge’s wrist. “Not everyone is as forgiving as you.”  
  


“How did they find out? I didn’t tell Commander Gaghan, and I don’t think Reimi would have said anything…” He felt another flash of anger at the thought of Reimi telling everyone about Faize’s actions during his possession by the Grigori, but it quickly deflated when he realized she would never do that.  
  


Faize abruptly let go of his wrist. “I told them. If I was to live here with my brethren, they had a right to know exactly what sort of person they were dealing with.” He collected their near-empty mugs and Edge noticed small cuts on Faize’s hands and wrists before the younger man headed back to the kitchen.  
  


Edge frowned. How had he not noticed before? “What, did they give you get all the crap jobs or something? You look a little beat up.”  
  


Faize placed the mugs in the sink. “Crap jobs..? Well, if that means what I think it does, I suppose that’s one way of putting it. It’s a small price to pay for my accommodations, so I can’t really complain.” He returned to his chair and stood behind it, placing his hands on its back. “It isn’t that tough, really. I’m simply in charge of keeping our farms clear of pests and unwanted plants. Many of them have thorns, which is what has caused these,” he continued, gesturing to the cuts and scrapes. “Shall we go outside for a bit?”  
  


Edge shook his head in annoyance, but said nothing as he stood up. He followed Faize outside as he led them to an isolated spot at a nearby river. He didn’t see anyone else on the way there, and assumed they must all be done working for the day. He didn’t let himself think about how they were probably avoiding contact with Faize.  
  


Faize sat down on the bank with a small sigh. “Lemuris sure is beautiful, isn’t it?”  
  


Edge sat next to him and moodily tossed a stick in the water. “I guess….” he said, turning his upper body towards his companion, “Faize…Are you happy here?”  
  


Faize shifted uncomfortably. “Why would you ask that? Do I seem unhappy?”  
  


“Yeah, actually,” Edge replied and let out an annoyed huff. “C’mon, Faize! You live in a tiny house and you get treated like crap by everyone. Not to mention you’re isolated from all of us! The Faize I know would never want to live like this.” He slapped the ground next to him to emphasize his point.  
  


The Eldarian hugged his knees to his chest as he stared at the burbling water.  
  


Edge sighed and lay back on the grass. When would he learn to keep his mouth shut? After all, being back with his fellow Eldarians was probably what Faize wanted, and maybe he didn’t want to be around everyone else after of Nox Obscurus. He frowned. While he had forgiven Faize instantly, he hadn’t asked any of the others how they felt. He couldn’t imagine any of them harboring a grudge though, not after everything Faize had done for them.  
  


“Perhaps you’re right,” Faize said quietly. “Although I should point out that Lymle isn’t the only one I stayed in contact with. Arumat is Eldarian, too.”  
  


“Ah, yeah,” Edge said, sitting up. “I always forgot about that. He’s so different from you; it’s hard to remember that you’re both from the same place. What’s he up to?”  
  


Faize shook his head. “I’m not sure. I would imagine he managed to sneak away somehow…quite possibly to Crowe. I cannot say I’ve seen him recently, but he isn’t the most social being, as I’m sure you know.”  
  


They sat quietly for a few minutes before Edge decided he might as well tell Faize the real reason he was on Lemuris. He had been stalling, and Edge knew Faize was well aware of it by now. He was just too polite to demand why Edge wasn’t telling him.  
  


“So, everyone…well, the other Earthlings we were with, wanted me to marry Reimi, you know,” Edge murmured, tossing another stick in the river.  
  


“Really? Then allow me to offer my congratulations. I’m sure you’ll be very happy together,” Faize replied politely. Edge noticed his hand clenching and his eyes flash red after saying it.  
  


Congratulations, indeed.  
  


He shook his head. “I couldn’t do it. We don’t have the same dreams anymore. She wants to settle down and have a family, and I…there’s still so much left to explore! I can’t give that up yet. I always thought I was supposed to marry her, but I realized that’s what everyone else wanted, and not what I want.”  
  


Faize frowned. “Edge, did you by chance bring the Calnus here?”  
  


The Earthling nodded. “Yeah, but it’s been camouflaged the whole time, so no worries there.  We, ah…didn’t really end things on the best of terms and…I kinda ran off with it.”  
  


Faize surprised him then with a chuckle. “You really are reckless, Edge. I didn’t realize how much I truly missed that until now,” he said. He stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back with his weight on his hands. “What are your plans now that you’re no longer with Reimi?”  
  


“To explore the star ocean, what else?” Edge said with a grin. “I was hoping you’d come with me.” He reached down and placed his hand over Faize’s, joining their fingers.  
  


The Eldarian looked at him in surprise. “Edge…”  
  


Edge let out an embarrassed laugh. “I know you have a life here, but…Remember when we were trying to escape Nox Obscurus and I said that it was time to go home? I don’t think anywhere can really be ‘home’ without you there. That’s another big reason I couldn’t marry Reimi…”  
  


Faize hid his now-red face. “I believe that is what you Earthlings would call ‘cheesy’…”  
  


Edge laughed again. “If you tell anyone I said that, I’m going to die. Oh man, could you imagine if Crowe heard me say something like that? Or Arumat? I’d get my ass kicked for sure.”  
  


Faize abruptly stood up and extended his hand to Edge. “Well then, shall we go? Although, we should probably see about taking Lymle with us; I think she is rather lonely here, even if she won’t admit it.”  
  


Edge accepted the hand and pulled himself up. “Yeah, I ran into her earlier and she seemed kind of…I don’t want to say she was unhappy, but I definitely think she’d be glad to go with us.” He glanced at Faize, who was still grasping his hand. “I uh, think she still has that crush on you, by the way.”  
  


“Hmm,” Faize glanced down at their hands. “Well, I’m afraid I’m no longer available. Shall I give her the news, or would you like to do the honors?”  
  


Edge took a step back. “Um, I’d rather not. You know how she is when she gets mad. Of course, she’d never admit that she likes you, anyway. It _is_ Lymle.”  
  


“Very well. Lead the way, Edge,” Faize said with a smile.  
  


Edge nodded, and began to walk.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? This was my first attempt at writing these characters, so I hope I captured their voices in a decent manner. Tell me what you think; feedback is always welcome.


End file.
